Frozen Heart
by Kayazarami
Summary: Cuando el reino se congeló, InuYasha se juró a sí mismo hallar a Sesshômaru para solucionar el problema y descubrir porque motivo jamás le habló de sus poderes.


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja:** Sesshômaru/InuYasha

**Advertencias: **yaoi (romance entre dos hombres), adaptación (la primera que hago en mi vida) de la película Frozen de Disney. La historia inicialmente sigue el curso de la película, pero a medida que avanza toma su propio camino, no es incesto (ya que no son hermanos de verdad en esta historia), ligero OoC de algunos personajes (por la vida que llevan en la historia).

**Notas: **¿Yo escribiendo otra vez un Sesshômaru/InuYasha? Hey, pero vamos... ¿Sesshômaru Rey de las Nieves? ¡Le va como anillo al dedo!

**Tipo de historia: **Two-Shot (dos capítulos).

**Disclaimer: **No persigo fines comerciales/monetarios, los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la línea argumental original en la que fue basada esta historia a Disney.

* * *

**Frozen Heart**

_Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart_

* * *

**I. Before the storm.**

Golpeó suavemente la puerta una, dos, tres veces. No recibió respuesta.

—Por favor...Necesito hablar contigo —susurró.

Silencio. Nada más, ni un sonido que indicara que, al otro lado de la puerta, alguien estaba escuchando.

Agotado, se dejó caer suavemente contra la fría madera pintada de blanco y decorada con hermosos detalles azulados. Había sido el día más largo y triste de su vida. Peor que cuando su hermano se encerró detrás de aquella puerta, que cuando sus padres le informaron de que cerraban las puertas de palacio indefinidamente, que cuando comprendió que su hermano no le dejaría entrar, que no volverían a ser los mejores amigos que una vez fueron. Había tenido que afrontar el entierro de sus padres, (sin ni siquiera sus cuerpos para darles el último adiós, tan solo dos ataúdes vacíos representando a los reyes perdidos en la tormenta y el mar) solo, sin más compañía que la del sacerdote a su lado, pues su hermano no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera ante la funesta noticia.

—Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, Sesshômaru —murmuró, mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

Aunque, en el fondo, InuYasha sentía que estaba completamente solo en el mundo.

**II. The Coronation.**

Sus dorados ojos solo reflejaron apatía cuando se miró al espejo.

Tras él, los sirvientes más leales de la casa se movían discretamente, ultimando los preparativos y asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Ninguno miró directamente al hermoso pero frío joven de veinte años que analizaba su apariencia ante el espejo. Su cabello blanco como la nieve estaba recogido en una elegante cola alta que se mantenía gracias a una trenza fina, muy elegante. Vestía elegantes ropas negras ricas en detalles y una capa azul marino a juego con los guantes que llevaba.

Cuando dio la vuelta, los sirvientes se inclinaron respetuosamente.

—Que la guardia abra las puertas —ordenó el joven príncipe, acercándose a uno de los ventanales y abriéndolo para salir al majestuoso balcón.

El mayordomo partió a transmitir su orden y poco después, Sesshômaru pudo ver a su hermano menor corriendo hacia las puertas abiertas, rumbo a la ciudad con una expresión alegre.

InuYasha llevaba el mismo peinado que él, pero iba vestido con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa marrón oscuro, rematado en detalles negros a juego con sus ojos y su cabello azabache, excepto por el único mechón blanco que portaba en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y que provocó una mueca en el rostro de Sesshômaru.

—No sientas —murmuró para si mismo, antes de abandonar la sala rumbo a la Iglesia donde sería coronado Rey de Arendelle.

**III. Dancing.**

—Damas y caballeros —dijo Jaken, el mayordomo principal, junto al trono—. Su Majestad Sesshômaru, Rey de Arendelle —anunció, mientras este se situaba con elegancia frente al trono y recibía los aplausos de los ilustres invitados a la fiesta de coronación en el palacio—. Y su alteza, el príncipe InuYasha de Arendelle.

El mencionado llegó casi corriendo y se quedó inquieto junto a su hermano, mirando a otro lado, mientras los invitados le aplaudían también.

—Casi llegas tarde —dijo Sesshômaru, tras una larga pausa en la que el otro evitaba claramente mirarlo si quiera.

—Oh, es que casi me... —calló repentinamente—. Un momento, ¿me estás hablando a mí?

—No veo a nadie más aquí.

—Es solo que, bueno, yo...

—Su Majestad, se presenta la Duquesa de Weselton —anunció Jaken, mientras una mujer relativamente joven, ataviada con un hermoso vestido rojo y blanco escotado y que llevaba el cabello recogido en un elegante moño adornado con una pluma, les hacía una reverencia.

—Duquesa Kagura de Weselton, su Majestad —se presentó, fulminando con la mirada al mayordomo que había pronunciado mal el nombre de su país.

—Un placer —respondió Sesshômaru inexpresivamente.

—Como su más allegada socia comercial, me honraría que me concedierais vuestro primer baile como Rey.

—Me temo que no bailo, Duquesa —rechazó, con un leve tono de amabilidad en su voz, para luego añadir con una pequeñísima sonrisa retorcida—. Pero mi hermano si.

—¿Que? Pero si yo...

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ya que la mujer lo arrastró a la pista de baile y lo tuvo bailando un buen rato. InuYasha alcanzó a ver como Sesshômaru los miraba ligeramente divertido y se preguntó como era posible que aún fuese tan bueno identificando las ínfimas emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de su hermano cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿Disfrutaste? —le preguntó el Rey cuando Kagura al fin lo soltó y se acercó al trono.

—Creo que voy a necesitar reposo después de esto. ¿Cómo es posible que dé esos giros con esos tacones que lleva?

—¿Quieres probarte unos a ver si desentrañas el misterio?

—Muy gracioso, Sesshômaru —le espetó intentando sonar irónico, pero sin conseguirlo, maravillado con su conversación—. Te he echado de menos —susurró.

—Lo sé —contestó el mayor con suavidad.

—Entonces... ¿Entonces por que no podemos estar así, juntos, siempre? —preguntó InuYasha, esperanzado.

—Porque no —respondió fríamente Sesshômaru, sin mirarle a la cara, arrepentido de haberse mostrado demasiado accesible durante su breve charla.

—Pero...

—¡He dicho que no!

—E-está bien, discúlpame un minuto... —pidió InuYasha, introduciéndose en la pista de baile y tratando de perderse entre la multitud.

Había sido tan idiota diciéndole que lo echaba de menos... ¡Él había pasado años encerrado en su habitación, ignorando sus llamadas, su soledad, su tristeza! Era tan obvio que realmente no lo quería a su lado que había sido ridículo hacerse ilusiones solo por tres palabras. Solo porque era la coronación, solo porque tenía que estar allí y no porque quisiera le había hablado. ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en salir de su habitación el día del funeral de sus padres! Era tan estúpido, tanto...

—Disculpadme, ¿vos no sois...? —preguntó alguien a su derecha con educación y el príncipe reconoció la voz abochornado, pero hey, ante todo valentía, se dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza y se dirigía hacia un joven de largo cabello negro y ondulado recogido en una cola que le caía por toda la espalda, ojos color turquesa y un uniforme militar que claramente indicaba su real procedencia—. Príncipe Naraku de las Islas del Sur —se presentó, inclinándose ante él.

—Príncipe InuYasha de Arendelle —correspondió a su vez, con una inclinación de cabeza, recordando como, en su alegre huida de palacio aquella mañana y mientras corría por doquier cual niño de seis años, había tropezado con un caballo que casi lo había lanzado al agua y de la cual se había salvado solo por que aquel desconocido que tenía ante si le había sostenido—. Gracias por evitar que cayera al agua está mañana, lamento haberme marchado sin agradecéroslo como es debido, pero estaba retrasado y tenía que llegar a la Iglesia cuanto antes —casi tartamudeo lo último, desacostumbrado como estaba a hablar tan formalmente.

—Sí, ya me percaté de que llevabais prisa —lo miró con indulgencia—. ¿Me permitís tutearos?

—Si, por favor —dejó escapar tan aliviado que Naraku sonrió—. No acostumbro a hablar con tanta formalidad y es un verdadero fastidio.

—La etiqueta siempre lo es —coincidió el invitado y luego le tendió su brazo derecho—. ¿Bailamos?

InuYasha aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y se enfrascaron en un baile ligero, manteniendo la debida distancia entre ambos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder entablar una conversación.

—Y dime, príncipe InuYasha, ¿hay perspectivas de una boda real entre tú y el Rey?

—¿Qué? No, que va —respondió distraído y luego pareció entender la pregunta y enfureció—. ¡No, de ninguna manera!

—Discúlpame si te he ofendido —se apresuró a decir Naraku, deteniendo un momento el baile—. No era mi intención.

—No pasa nada, es solo... —reanudó el baile—. Sé que en los registros reales de Arendelle figuran muchos matrimonios entre parientes —comentó, intentando sonar tranquilo—. Supongo que la pregunta no es tan extraña como a mi me parece, ¿verdad? No he salido mucho de palacio.

Naraku rió suavemente.

—No, no lo es. Sobre todo teniendo en que cuenta que... —el príncipe sureño parecía debatirse sobre como decirlo—. Bueno, que tú...

—¿Qué no soy realmente hermano del Rey? —acabó InuYasha por él, con una ligera sonrisa en la boca.

—Exactamente —parecía aliviado de no haberlo ofendido.

¿Pero como podría haberlo molestado con aquello? Sus padres jamás le engañaron. Siempre supo que él era en realidad el hijo de la hermanastra de la Reina y, por lo tanto, algo así su sobrino. Pero con la muerte de sus padres a los tres años, los Reyes lo habían adoptado como propio y nombrado príncipe. Nadie jamás puso en duda su estatus, ni siquiera Sesshômaru... Al menos, no hasta que empezó a actuar como si él no existiera. Como si nada más allá de su habitación existiera, en realidad.

—Teniendo en cuenta que vuestro padre era el hermano del Rey de las Tierras del Norte y que en la actualidad este no dispone de heredero, un matrimonio entre vosotros consolidaría la unión de los dos reinos, de morir el anciano Rey sin descendencia.

—No creo que Sesshômaru aceptase casarse conmigo así fuera yo el heredero universal de la Tierra —murmuró el príncipe, más para sí que para su acompañante.

—¿Tan mala es vuestra relación?

—Cuando eramos pequeños estábamos muy unidos. Pero un día él simplemente se alejó de mí. Y nunca supe por qué. Hoy a sido la primera vez que hemos hablado cara a cara en años.

—Vaya, lamento oír eso... —y sonaba realmente apenado—. Yo tengo tres hermanos mayores. Entiendo lo mal que debes estar pasándolo.

InuYasha trató de sonreír un poco y, apretando ligeramente la mano de su acompañante, le pidió:

—¿Bailamos un poco más?

**IV. Trip for two.**

—¡Majestad! —exclamó InuYasha horas después de haberle pedido un minuto, haciendo que su hermano terminase de saludar a un par de dignatarios extranjeros y diese media vuelta para encontrarlo a su lado en la pista de baile—. Quisiera... Quisiera vuestro permiso para partir mañana en uno de los barcos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, algo confuso.

—Bueno, verás, he estado hablando con el príncipe Naraku de las Islas del Sur y me ha propuesto que vaya con él a visitar su reino. Tiene tres hermanos mayores, así que realmente no lo necesitan en palacio y el podría enseñarme un poco de las Islas. Ha pensado que podríamos empezar por...

—Espera, espera un momento —pidió Sesshômaru ante lo rápido de su charla—.¿Cómo vas a ir de viaje con alguien que acabas de conocer hoy, a otro país, solo?

—¡No iré solo! Él vendrá conmigo, de hecho voy a presentártelo ahora, espera un mo... — pero el Rey lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta e ir a buscar a Naraku.

—No vas a ir, InuYasha.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

El mayor frunció el ceño con disgusto y le soltó el brazo. ¿Se podía ser más tonto?

—¿Has pensado que quizás él tiene otros motivos para querer llevarte con él? ¿Y si su reino está en quiebra y quiere un rescate? ¿Y si trata de usarte como rehén por alguna estrategia que quiera llevar a cabo? ¡Además, deberías tener en cuenta tu posición respecto a las Tierras del Norte! ¿Y si lo que busca es enredarte para que te cases con él por tu posible herencia? —hizo una breve pausa y añadió, ya sin alzar el tono—. Y aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, tienes que pensar en tu reputación y estatus, no puedes simplemente subir en el barco e ir de visita a su país, no tenemos tanta relación con las Islas del Sur, podrían pensar que te mandamos para cualquier cosa, como analizarlos antes de declararles la guerra o aliarnos con alguno de sus enemigos.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó InuYasha indignado—. ¡Ya he solucionado eso!

Algunos invitados habían comenzado a mirar en su dirección con curiosidad, pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exigió saber Sesshômaru.

—Bueno, él me ha dicho que le gusto —confesó el pelinegro esta vez un poco avergonzado, sin mirar a su hermano—. Y que quiere conocerme mejor. Él también me agrada, así que pensé que podía hacer el viaje y descubrir si puede haber algo más entre nosotros —movió la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos negros del príncipe contra los dorados del Rey—. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mi reputación o lo que vayan a pensar en las Islas del Sur. Lo hemos previsto y hace un momento Naraku me ha pedido matrimonio, de manera que estamos prometidos, así nadie se preguntará porque quiero ir a su país. Y si al final veo que no congeniamos, regreso aquí y ya está.

—Tú...

Sesshômaru estaba cada vez más furioso a medida que InuYasha hablaba. Cuando le dijo que se había prometido apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y cuando el menor terminó con su discurso, le obsequió con su mirada más fría y le dijo:

—Has pedido mi permiso, la respuesta es no. No harás ese viaje.

—¿Pero por qué?

En lugar de responderle, el Rey se dirigió a uno de los guardias.

—Cerrar las puertas, la fiesta ha terminado.

—¡Espera, Sesshômaru! —pidió el menor, cogiéndole de la mano para detenerlo, pero el Rey dio un tirón y lo único que consiguió fue quedarse con uno de sus guantes en las manos mientras él continuaba retirándose—. ¡¿Se puede saber cual es tu maldito problema?! —gritó fuera de sí.

—Ahora no, InuYasha.

—¡¿Y cuando podrá ser?! —preguntó enfadado, persiguiéndole hasta las puertas— ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es aislarte del mundo! ¡Me alegro de que no necesites a nadie, pero yo quiero hacer mi vida! ¡No tienes derecho a prohibírmelo!

—¡He dicho que NO! —gritó Sesshômaru, enfadado, dando media vuelta y haciendo un movimiento brusco con la mano, provocando que de esta saliera un chorro de hielo que se cristalizó a su alrededor formando una barrera de puntiagudos picos helados.

Los invitados, que se habían ido interesando cada vez más en la disputa entre los hermanos, retrocedieron horrorizados. Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor y algunos bailarines tuvieron que frenar en seco para evitar clavarse alguno de los picos helados.

—Sesshômaru... —susurró InuYasha a medio camino entra la sorpresa y el entendimiento, antes de ver como este desaparecía corriendo a través de las puertas.

**V. Following your steps.**

—¿Estás seguro, InuYasha? —le preguntó Naraku, viendo como su prometido subía a su caballo con rapidez—. Podría ser peligroso.

—Sesshômaru nunca me haría daño —afirmó, mientras el príncipe sureño le pasaba una gruesa capa para que se abrigase—. Y necesito encontrarle. Solo él puede parar esto —aseguró, señalando a su alrededor.

Después de que el nuevo Rey abandonará el palacio y atravesara el Pueblo camino al mar que rodeaba el reino de Arendelle, todo a su paso se había ido congelando, incluida el agua por la cual había podido correr sin problema hacia las Montañas. Ahora estaba nevando en todo el reino. Y estaban en pleno verano.

InuYasha había tratado de perseguirlo, pero había resbalado en el hielo y lo había perdido. Ahora pretendía salir en su busca, pues alguien debía hacerlo y traerlo de vuelta para que descongelara el reino.

—Voy contigo.

—Gracias, pero necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de los ciudadanos de Arendelle.

—Te lo juro por mi honor —aseguró Naraku, inclinándose ante él.

InuYasha dirigió entonces su caballo a la mitad de la plaza y gritó alto y claro para que todos lo oyeran.

—¡Parto en busca del Rey Sesshômaru, dejo al príncipe Naraku de las Islas del Sur a cargo de la ciudad!

Y partió al galope, sin mirar atrás.

A medida que avanzaba por la nieve con dificultad, el caballo de InuYasha comenzó poco a poco a inquietarse. Su amo, no obstante, estaba más preocupado por la ventisca que empezaba a desatarse, ya que aunque la capa que llevaba era gruesa, sus ropas de fiesta eran finas, apropiadas para el verano.

De repente, el caballo pareció notar algo y se encabritó, lanzando a su jinete al suelo, que se puso en pie rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para retener al animal, que había salido huyendo despavorido.

—Genial —murmuró enfadado el joven, empezando a caminar en busca de refugio—. Esto ya no puede ir peor.

Caminó durante largo rato, sacudido por el fuerte vendaval, cada vez más helado, cada vez más arrepentido de no haberse cambiado de ropas antes de salir, avanzando lentamente por la nieve, notando como sus pies se iban entumeciendo hasta prácticamente no sentirlos, mientras la noche llegaba inexorablemente.

Estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas cuando le pareció divisar una luz tenue a lo lejos. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dirigió al lugar, casi arrastrándose, con el cuerpo frío y las manos y los pies congelados.

Lo último que llegó a ver antes de perder la consciencia fueron las brillantes llamas de una pequeña hoguera.

**VI. Memories of snow.**

—Uhm —gimió InuYasha medio adormilado, abriendo los ojos con cansancio, mientras sentía como todo su dolorido cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco bajo las pesadas mantas de piel que lo cubrían. Notó que, a su vez, estaba dentro de una especie de pequeña tienda hecha con pieles que lo resguardaba del fuerte viento y la tormenta. Frente a él, ardía una esplendorosa y cálida hoguera, que les proporcionaba luz en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Menos mal, ya empezaba a pensar que no despertarías —afirmó alguien tras él y al girarse se encontró con un chico que parecía de su edad, dueño de una media melena pulcramente recogida en una coleta y una gruesa tira de cuero que le cruzaba la frente. Tenía unos ojos profundamente azules y sus iris parecían ser dos delgadas y finas líneas—. ¿Qué tanto miras? No será que te has enamorado de mí, tu salvador, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—¿De que hablas? —quiso saber, confuso, notando al hablar que dos de sus dientes parecían más puntiagudos de lo normal, como colmillos y que...que debajo de las mantas el desconocido tenía el pecho al descubierto—. ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

—¿Yo o tú?

—¿Cómo que yo? —acabó de despertarse de golpe y se sentó, descubriendo horrorizado que él también tenía el pecho al descubierto. Y las piernas y todo lo demás... ¡Estaba completamente desnudo!—. ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!

—Cálmate, que todo tiene una expl...

—¡¿POR QUE ESTOY DESNUDO?! ¡No me acuerdo de nada! Tú... ¡Tú me has hecho algo!

—Hey, hey, no dramatices, ¿vale? —pero el príncipe no le hacía caso, trataba de alejarse de él, sin darse cuenta de que lo único que lo mantenía en calor era el fuego y las mantas. El chico lo agarro fuertemente y se posicionó sobre él, inmovilizándolo parcialmente—. Tranquilízate un poco y escúchame.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra, pedazo de pervertido degenerado! —comenzó a forcejear con él, intentando liberarse—. ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

—¡Oye, esa no es forma de hablarle a la persona que te ha salvado la vida, niñato malcriado! —le espetó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía—. ¡Eres tú el que apareció en medio de la tormenta y se desmayó junto a mi fuego! ¡Si no te hubiera quitado la ropa helada y cubierto con estas pieles, ahora estarías muerto!

—¡¿Y por que tú también estás desnudo?!

—¡Porque no dejabas de temblar, pedazo de idiota y tu temperatura corporal seguía siendo muy baja! La mejor forma de hacerte entrar en calor era usando mi propio cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios...¡¿Eso quiere decir que me has estado abrazando DESNUDO?!

—Sí —afirmó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y aflojó su agarre sobre él, ya que se había quedado completamente paralizado con la noticia—. Y haz el maldito favor de estarte quieto, tu ropa no esta seca y si no mantienes tu cuerpo caliente, morirás —pidió, soltándolo y posicionándose de nuevo junto a él.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome. Esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla —cerró con fuerza los ojos—. Oh, mierda —gimió al abrirlos y darse cuenta de que seguía exactamente como antes.

El joven de ojos azules bufó a su lado, divertido, y se acomodó. InuYasha le dio la espalda y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras se ajustaba las mantas a su alrededor asegurándose de que nada quedaba al descubierto. La coronación, Sesshômaru creando una barrera de hielo afilado, la huida y su decisión de partir en su búsqueda, el frío, la luz lejana y la nada. Debía haberse quedado inconsciente en medio de la nieve, como había dicho el desconocido.

Entonces, el chico realmente le debía de haber salvado la vida. Se dio la vuelta para agradecérselo apropiadamente y disculparse, pero este se había quedado dormido. No tenía un rostro apacible en lo absoluto. Incluso dormido, parecía tenso.

Pensando en que ya mañana tendría tiempo de hablar con él, cerró los ojos, trató de relajar su dolorido cuerpo y, sin darse apenas cuenta, se quedó dormido.

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras y avanzó por el pasillo asustando a las criadas que estaban llenando de flores los jarrones del palacio y los sostuvieron con fuerza para evitar que cayeran. Él solo se rio y siguió corriendo hasta el estudio de la planta baja, abriendo las puertas alegremente e irrumpiendo en la estancia._

—_¡Sesshômaru! —llamó, localizando a su hermano mayor en la terraza, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol veraniego del día, mientras leía un libro—. ¡Quiero jugar contigo!_

—_Ahora estoy leyendo, InuYasha._

—_¡Vengaaaaa, por favoooooor! —hizo un puchero—. Estoy muy, muy, muy aburrido. Además, pronto será de noche y ya no podrás leer. Ven a jugar conmigo un rato._

—_InuYasha..._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Hum —masculló el mayor, cerrando el libro—. ¿A que quieres jugar?_

—_¡Quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve!_

_Sesshômaru sonrió un poco ante la petición, dejándolo maravillado._

—_¿Un muñeco de nieve?_

_Asintió, sonriendo alegremente._

—_Sabes que tendremos que salir del palacio para hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_Asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que aunque tenían completamente prohibido salir sin sus padres o acompañados por una escolta, su hermano cedería. Siempre cedía. Cuando este se levantó y se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y pusieron rumbo a una de las puertas de salida laterales de la planta baja, que solo usaba el personal para ocuparse de los jardines, supo que había conseguido lo que quería._

_Una vez fuera, se alejaron un poco del Pueblo, internándose en uno de los bosquecillos que rodeaban Arendelle, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro pegado a la montaña en donde solían ir para jugar. _

—_¡Venga, haz tu magia! —pidió, sacudiendo a Sesshômaru ligeramente del brazo, a punto de saltar de la alegría._

_Este lo miró y unió sus manos, creando una pequeña esfera azulada que lanzó hacía arriba y provocó una pequeña nevada en el claro. Luego dio un pisotón en el suelo y este se congeló._

_Durante unas horas, se dedicó a jugar en la nieve mientras su hermano lo observaba, ayudándolo apenas cuando construyó el muñeco de nieve o impulsándolo con su magia para que pudiese patinar en el hielo usando dos trozos de corteza de árbol como improvisados patines. A pesar de que el príncipe heredero era muy serio y responsable para sus diez años de edad, siempre acababa accediendo a todo lo que le pedía._

—_InuYasha, es hora de volver —dijo con firmeza Sesshômaru, mientras él seguía patinando—. Ha oscurecido y ya deben estar buscándonos en palacio._

—_Solo un poquito más, vengaaaa..._

—_No —y supo que era aquello era definitivo cuando con un gesto hizo que dejara de nevar y con otro descongeló el suelo—. Nos vamos ahora._

—_Está bien —aceptó, comprobando como la nieve a su alrededor se fundía rápidamente con el calor del verano dejando la tierra húmeda, mientras se acercaba a su hermano._

_No obstante, nunca llegó a alcanzarlo, pues unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo alzaron como si fuera un saco. Molesto y un poco asustado, pateó a su captor intentando liberarse, pero este solo profirió una molesta risotada y le clavó los dedos con fuerza en una de las piernas, manteniendolo quieto._

—_Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí —comentó, mirando a su hermano, que lo observaba con sus dorados ojos fríos como el hielo — Los dos jóvenes príncipes._

—_Suelta a mi hermano —exigió Sesshômaru, en un tono claramente amenazante._

—_Vigila tu tono, mocoso. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?_

—_Mûso —respondió con desprecio el príncipe heredero._

—_¿Mûso? —murmuró asustando tras oír a su hermano. Había escuchado una conversación entre el Rey y uno de los soldados del reino y sabía que aquel hombre estaba acusado del asesinato de dos personas y que había huido al bosque antes de que pudieran capturarlo. Intentó zafarse con más fuerza, pero su rival era mucho más fuerte que él. Miró a su hermano mayor con miedo._

—_Suelta a mi hermano, gusano —volvió a decir Sesshômaru, mientras él cada vez se asustaba más._

—_O me hablas con más respeto o tu hermanito lo pasará muy mal, niñato —le espetó el fugitivo, dando unos pasos atrás—. Quiero que le des un mensaje a tu padre de mi parte. Dile que si quiere volver a ver con vida a su precioso principito quiero una embarcación individual y un saco de oro en el muelle oeste mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Y nada de trucos, si veo un solo hombre cerca, mataré al crío._

—_¿Qué no me has oído la primera vez? ¡He dicho que lo SUELTES! —gritó Sesshômaru, haciendo un gesto amenazador con la mano y lanzando una ráfaga de aire helado y nieve que golpeó fuertemente tanto a Mûso como a él y los lanzó al suelo._

_Y de repente el mundo se volvió borroso y frío. Le pareció que su hermano forcejeaba con el hombre que lo había atrapado y alcanzó a distinguir un destello plateado poco antes de notar como los brazos de Sesshômaru lo rodeaban._

—_¡InuYasha! —lo llamó. Y si no tuviera tanto frío y el cuerpo le respondiera, habría querido abrazarle y decirle que no pasaba nada. Por que parecía verdaderamente asustando._

—_Sesshômaru... —susurró, antes de que todo se desvaneciera._

**VII. Ice wolf.**

La mañana encontró a InuYasha acurrucado sobre sí mismo, en un involuntario acto de preservar el calor de su cuerpo, bajo una pila de pieles.

—Despierta, bella durmiente —pidió alguien, sacudiéndolo suavemente del hombro—. Ya es de día y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

—Huuummm —con pereza abrió los ojos, casi esperando encontrar al criado de cada mañana. Cuando en su lugar halló al joven de ojos azules, pegó un brinco y se levantó de golpe—. ¡Tú!

—Oh, no, otra vez no —murmuró el chico, dándose la vuelta camino a la pequeña ranura de la tienda, poco dispuesto a escuchar gritos de buena mañana.

—Espera, espera —InuYasha lo retuvo cogiéndolo con una mano del brazo, mientras con la otra sostenía las pieles evitando quedar desnudo—. No es lo que piensas. Yo... Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Disculpa mi reacción, es solo que... Me sorprendí de encontrarme así —acabó, con las mejillas completamente rojas—. Me llamo InuYasha.

—Yo soy Kôga —se presentó a su vez, conteniendo apenas la risa.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Nada, nada, es solo que...Bueno, eres demasiado inocente —comentó, riéndose—. No entiendo por que reaccionaste así. Ni que fueras una mujer —añadió, riéndose aún más a medida que InuYasha iba enrojeciendo.

—¡No te burles de mi!

—No me burlo, es solo que me hace gracia —aseguró, levantando las manos en señal de paz—. Toma —dijo, tendiéndole un conjunto de ropas de abrigo gruesas, unas botas de piel y su capa—. Tu ropa ya está seca, pero he pensado que esto te iría mejor. Y te he dejado algo de desayunar junto a los restos del fuego.

—Gracias —dijo, cogiendo las ropas y sonriendole agradecido.

—De nada —desestimó, saliendo de la tienda y dándole intimidad para cambiarse.

Cuando estuvo listo, decidió que era mejor trenzarse completamente el cabello, por que con el viento de anoche sacudiéndolo continuamente no había conseguido ver nada. Además así quizás conseguiría mitigar un poco el aspecto salvaje que le daban las ropas de piel color negro. Se comió las dos manzanas que había junto a las cenizas pensando en como iba a llegar hasta Sesshômaru si en tan solo unas horas el día anterior se las había apañado para casi morir.

Salió de la tienda y se asombró al encontrar a Kôga junto a un trineo de madera y dos lobos de nieve enormes, completamente blancos, que apenas levantaron las orejas al verlo aparecer, como si ya supieran que estaba allí.

—Guau —se asombró—. ¿Son tuyos?

—Son de ellos mismos —le informó el chico, mientras los lobos gruñían como dándole la razón—. Se llaman Ginta y Hakkaku. Se podría decir que somos socios.

—Vaya... Pues te deseo suerte. Yo no me asociaría con alguien que puede arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco si se enfada.

Kôga alzó una ceja, divertido ante tal afirmación. E InuYasha podría jurar que los lobos se rieron por lo bajo, aunque decidió que debía habérselo imaginado, porque los lobos no se reían.

—Y, por cierto, ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó el príncipe curioso, mientras le ayudaba a desmontar la tienda y a colocarlo todo en el trineo.

—Soy vendedor de hielo.

—Puf, pues lo tienes crudo.

—Y que lo digas. El verano es la mejor época para mi negocio, pero con este maldito invierno no hay manera de vender nada —empezó a alistar a los lobos, enganchando las cuerdas del trineo a sus arneses—. Me encantaría saber que diablos está pasando en la Montaña Norte.

—¿La Montaña Norte?

—Sí, todo esto viene de allí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Créeme, cuando llevas tanto tiempo como yo en el negocio del hielo, sabes perfectamente donde encontrarlo. Es casi como si pudiera olerlo —añadió, sonriendo y subiendo al trineo, para después tenderle una mano—. ¿Vienes? Te puedo dejar en el pueblo. Solo está a una hora en trineo de aquí.

—En realidad... ¿Podrías llevarme a la Montaña Norte? —preguntó, aceptando su mano y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Quieres ir allí? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—Por que voy a detener este Invierno.

**VIII. Ice Road.**

—A ver si me he enterado —dijo Kôga, mirando a InuYasha estupefacto mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad por las montañas, el trineo siendo empujado por sus dos fuertes lobos blancos, que parecían incansables— ¿Te comprometiste con alguien que conociste ese mismo día?

—¡Sí, y deja de preguntarme eso una y otra vez como si estuviera loco! —pidió InuYasha exasperado— Era solo un pretexto para viajar a su reino sin levantar sospechas.

—Pero él te dijo que le gustabas, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que sus intenciones quizás no fuesen todo lo buenas que tú crees? ¿O que si estando en su reino lo rechazabas, podía obligarte a casarte con él de todas formas?

—¡Se cuidar de mi mismo, muchas gracias!

—Claro —coincido Kôga—. Por eso ayer casi mueres congelado.

—Grrr... —gruñó, empezando a mosquearse—. Mira, la cuestión es que Sesshômaru no es una persona amigable, así que yo siempre pensé que se aislaba por que quería y que usaba guantes para no tener que tocar a nadie directamente. Es decir, él nunca me dijo una palabra sobre sus poderes, y yo... yo...

Se quedó pensativo, recordando de pronto el sueño que había tenido esa noche.

—¿Tú qué?

—Nada, es que me acabo de acordar de lo que soñé anoche.

—Pillín —acusó sonriendo, e InuYasha se lo quedó mirando sin entender por que se lo decía—. Ya me había parecido a mi notar algo duro bajo las mantas está mañana...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atónito, antes de entenderlo y enrojecer cual tomate—. ¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Yo no estaba...! ¡No era uno de _esos _sueños, imbécil!

Kôga empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Es que no podía evitarlo, el príncipe era tan ingenuo e inocente en algunas cosas... Le daban ganas de contarle cosas sobre él y su familia solo para ver que como reaccionaba.

—Oye, ¡deja ya de reírte o no te cuento nada más!

—Está bien, esta bien. Dime, ¿que soñaste?

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Teníamos la misma edad que cuando dejó de hablarme, él diez y yo siete y lo convencía de ir a jugar conmigo. Y usaba sus poderes pero alguien intentaba hacerme daño y él me salvaba, creo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Kôga pensativo, mirando discretamente el único mechón blanco en la negra cabellera trenzada del príncipe—. ¿Y si es algo que sucedió y habías olvidado?

—Imposible. Fue solo un sueño. Yo no sabía que tenía poderes hasta ayer. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo así?

—Tienes razón —dijo el vendedor, pero no parecía demasiado convencido de que la tuviera.

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo contó? —preguntó, un poco enfadado—. Como príncipe de Arendelle debería haberlo sabido.

—Quizás temía tu rechazo. O no quería que lo vieras como un monstruo.

InuYasha tuvo el descaro de reírse con ganas del intento por comprender a Sesshômaru de Kôga.

—Eh, ¿qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Ja ja ja, es que no... no lo conoces. No me imagino a Sesshômaru sufriendo por lo que yo o cualquiera pueda pensar de él. Y tampoco creo que le importe nada que lo vean como un monstruo. Con o sin poderes, tiene una personalidad horrible. La mitad del servicio de palacio tiembla ante su sola mirada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que no te lo dijo, listillo? —preguntó el vendedor de hielo, picado.

Se arrepintió de haber hablado en cuanto su acompañante se quedó callado y toda la alegría desapareció por completo de su rostro.

—Supongo que...porque no le importo. Porque no significo nada para él.

—InuYasha... No creo que fuera por eso.

—Ya —murmuró, triste.

Y no hablaron de nada más durante un buen rato, mientras los lobos los llevaban a toda velocidad rumbo a la Montaña Norte.

**IX. Behind the door.**

—Increíble —susurro Kôga, completamente extasiado ante el inmenso y hermoso palacio de hielo que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

La estructura era impresionante. Bellas columnas brillantes los conducían a los grandes portones. Se podía divisar un hermoso balcón en la parte superior, probablemente de la habitación principal.

InuYasha avanzó hasta la puerta y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, golpeó tres veces. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el hielo cedió y se abrió, mostrandole una sala presidida por una fuente congelada y largas escaleras hasta la planta superior.

—Ehm... Kôga... —empezó, sin saber como decírselo sin ofenderle—. Te estoy muy agradecido por traerme y todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí y me esperes.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero es un palacio hecho de hielo! ¡Yo vivo del hielo!

—Sí, y no creo que a Sesshômaru le haga mucha gracia verte arrancando trozos de hielo de su palacio mientras yo intento razonar con él.

Por un momento, el moreno pareció indignado ante la idea. Luego pensó que seguramente dentro habría esculturas que podría vender por mucho dinero y decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a no ser capaz de resistir la tentación y acabar de malas con el Rey. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que este podía convertirlo en una de esas esculturas heladas.

—Feh, está bien —aceptó—. Pero si tardas demasiado iré a buscarte —añadió, preocupado.

InuYasha asintió y entró, cerrando las puertas tras él.

Avanzó despacio por el congelado suelo, peligrosamente resbaladizo.

—¡Sesshômaru! —llamó, acercándose lentamente a la escalera y suspirando aliviado cuando se pudo agarrar a la barandilla.

—¿InuYasha? —dijo el Rey, apareciendo en lo alto de la escalera.

Y nada podría haber preparado al príncipe para verlo así. Había abandonado su oscuro conjunto y ahora iba vestido completamente de blanco. Bajo la ligera armadura que le protegía el pecho se podía ver un delicado kimono blanco con motivos azulados, llevaba pantalones ajustados y botas. Además, se había cambiado el peinado. Ya no llevaba su habitual cola alta, sino que dejaba caer el largo cabello blanco sobre su espalda.

—Guau —exclamó maravillado, avergonzándose un poco del aspecto salvaje que le daban a él las ropas que Kôga le había prestado—. Te ves...diferente. Muy diferente.

—Bueno, tú también te ves diferente —respondió Sesshômaru a su vez, mirándolo de arriba a bajo con cierto interés brillando en sus ojos dorados.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? —se sonrojó, agachando la mirada ante el escrutinio del que era preso—. El palacio es increíble.

Sesshômaru sonrió ligeramente ante la evidente incomodidad del más joven.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Y no es más que una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer —le dijo, como si estuviera hablando del clima, sin mostrar ni un ápice de arrogancia, aunque si algo de orgullo.

—Estoy seguro —respondió InuYasha, sonriendo—. Teniendo en cuenta que has congelado todo el reino de camino aquí.

—¿Por eso has venido? —el príncipe asintió y algo cambió en la expresión del Rey, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto—. No te preocupes. En unos días todo volverá a la normalidad. Ya puedes marcharte —informó, dando media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al interior de su fortaleza helada.

—¿Qué? Espera, Sesshômaru, ¿no vas a venir conmigo?

—No —fue la seca respuesta que dio, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Maldita sea —gruño InuYasha cabreado, aferrándose con fuerza a la barandilla y subiendo las escaleras, decidido a perseguir al obstinado de su hermano—. Por una vez, solo por una puñetera vez podría escuchar lo que quiero decirle en lugar de decidir unilateralmente todo —se dijo a si mismo mientras subía.

Alcanzó la puerta por donde había desaparecido y se encontró, para su desgracia, con más escaleras. Esta vez más empinadas y rectas que las anteriores. Suspirando resignado, se apoyó en la barandilla y siguió subiendo, preguntándose como era posible que Sesshômaru pudiera caminar por el hielo con esa rapidez. Quizás le había hecho algo a sus botas para que no resbalaran.

Llegó arriba jadeando por el esfuerzo y Sesshômaru lo recibió con una mirada cargada de irritación.

—Te he dicho que te fueras.

—Ya, bueno, deberías hacerte mirar esa manía de decidir por los demás. Es un autentico engorro.

—InuYasha —sonó a amenaza.

—Por favor —pidió, acercándose a él despacio y apenas manteniendo el equilibrio—. Has dicho que el verano volverá en unos días, así que no tienes por que preocuparte de lo que diga la gente. Vuelve conmigo a Arendelle.

—Vuelve solo —Sesshômaru le dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia el balcón—. Vuelve y abre las puertas de palacio. Ve con Naraku a las Islas del Sur. Cásate con él si quieres. Haz tu vida. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que te quedes aquí! —exclamó InuYasha, entrando en el balcón un poco tambaleante, intentando llegar hasta él.

—Márchate —le ordenó Sesshômaru—. Sal de este palacio y no vuelvas nunca.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó, enfadándose por momentos—. ¡Al menos dame una buena razón! —exigió, furioso, olvidándose de caminar con cuidado y perdiendo el equilibrio casi por completo—. ¡Wow! —exclamó, notando como resbalaba y su cuerpo caía hacia atrás sin remedio, cerrando los ojos de manera inconsciente, preparándose para una caída que no llegó a producirse, ya que unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo mantuvieron erguido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Sesshômaru a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—G-gracias... —dijo, notando como su cara ardía de la vergüenza, sin saber por qué.

—Mira que eres torpe —le dijo el Rey, sonriendo un poco, sin soltarlo.

—No soy torpe —gruñó como respuesta, enrojeciendo aún más por el bochorno.

Intentó encontrar algo más que decir, pero no le salía nada. Se preguntó vagamente por que Sesshômaru seguía sosteniéndolo. ¿Quizás pensaba que si lo soltaba volvería a caerse? Pero es que estaban prácticamente abrazados, únicamente tendía que pasar sus brazos alrededor de él y entonces...

Oh, Dios. ¿Quería _abrazarle_? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, sin duda.

—Yo...Yo quiero... —suspiró, decidió tranquilizarse y pedirle aquello por lo que había estado apunto de morir en la nieve—. Quiero que vuelvas. Vuelve conmigo, por favor. No te quedes aquí solo. No cierres la puerta —y lo último lo susurró, completamente dolido, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—InuYasha —llamó Sesshômaru, desplazando una de sus manos de su cintura a su cara, obligandolo a mirarlo, depositando su mano en la mejilla del príncipe con cuidado, como si fuese algo frágil—. Es mejor para ti que te vayas. Y que yo me quede aquí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sus ojos negros atrapados en los dorados de Sesshômaru, una de sus manos colocándose sobre la de él y aferrándola.

—Porque si vuelvo contigo, nunca te dejaré hacer tu vida —le dijo, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpeando contra su rostro—. No te dejaré irte, ni casarte. Vivirás para siempre encerrado en palacio, con las puertas cerradas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No —murmuró, sintiendo como una lágrima caía de sus ojos, herido por sus palabras, aterrado ante la posibilidad de seguir viviendo como durante sus diecisiete años de vida, prisionero en el palacio, completamente solo—. No es lo que quiero.

—Entonces vete —dijo simplemente, liberándolo al fin de su abrazo—. Vete y no vuelvas nunca, InuYasha.

Este retrocedió un par de pasos, aturdido. Sesshômaru se limito a pasar por su lado y entrar a la habitación, ignorándolo.

—¿Tanto me odias? —le preguntó, siguiéndolo, sintiendo que si no se lo decía acabaría reventando de dolor—. ¿Tanto como para hacerme elegir entre no volver a verte jamás o pasar el resto de mi vida encerrado? —se mordió los labios, reprimiendo un sollozo. No pensaba llorar. Sesshômaru no se merecía sus lagrimas—. ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras así?

—Estoy cansado de hablar. Márchate.

—No voy a irme sin saberlo. ¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué, con siete años, pudo ser tan terrible como para que me apartaras definitivamente, como si yo no valiera nada? ¿Fue por que no tenemos la misma sangre? ¿Por que no somos hermanos de verdad? —cuando no recibió más respuesta que una dura mirada dorada, empezó a enfurecerse—. ¡Maldita sea, Sesshômaru! ¡¿Qué te hice tan horrible como para que me dejaras solo con catorce años, cuando murieron nuestros padres?! ¡¿Acaso creías que ellos me querían más que a ti?! ¡¿O que yo era indigno de ser príncipe de Arendelle al no tener ni una gota de sangre real?! ¡Contéstame! ¡DIMELO!

—¡Cállate, tú no entiendes nada! ¡Márchate! —gritó Sesshômaru, provocando con su voz una fuerte carga de aire y hielo que sacudió la habitación y golpeo brevemente a InuYasha, que sintió durante un segundo como si un frío repentino le recorriera todo el cuerpo, haciendo que le fallaran las piernas un momento y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

—¡InuYasha! —gritó Kôga, entrando a la habitación corriendo y acercándose a él para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado, sosteniéndolo fuerte.

—Sí... —murmuró el príncipe, alzando la vista para comprobar que Sesshômaru también parecía preocupado—. Por favor —le pidió—. Por favor, ven conmigo. Explícamelo para que pueda entenderlo.

—No, InuYasha —negó el Rey con voz cansada—. Esto es lo mejor —aseguró, moviendo las manos a ambos lados y haciendo emerger dos montículos de nieve enormes del mismo suelo, que fueron tomando forma hasta asemejarse a dos gigantescos gigantes de hielo—. Sacadles de aquí— ordenó y las figuras avanzaron hacia ellos amenazadoramente.

—¡Están vivos! —exclamó Kôga, maravillado.

—¡Me alegro de que te gusten, pero tenemos que salir de aquí! —le gritó InuYasha, mirando por última vez a Sesshômaru antes de echar a correr manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a su amigo el vendedor de hielo, que lo sujetaba del brazo.

Corrieron escaleras abajo y el príncipe no pudo dejar de notar que Kôga tampoco tenía ningún problema para desplazarse sobre el hielo. Una de dos: o era realmente torpe o había algún secreto que a él se le escapaba.

—¡Grrrroooaaarrrr! —gritaban los gigantes de nieve tras ellos, mientras salían a toda prisa del palacio y se acercaban al trineo, en donde los dos lobos blancos permanecían alerta con las orejas alzabas y echados sobre sus patas delanteras. Cuando los pasaron, ambas bestias comenzaron a mostrar los dientes y gruñirles a los gigantes.

—¡Ginta, Hakkaku, comportaros, tenemos que salir de aquí YA! —les ordenó Kôga como si pudieran entenderlo, ayudando a subir a InuYasha al trineo, para después colocarse él de un salto en su posición. Un salto que provocó que InuYasha abriera los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de una cosa.

—¡¿Eso de ahí es una cola?! —preguntó, mirando alucinado el trasero de su compañero, empezando a pensar que estaba perdiendo el juicio, mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad entre la nieve, perseguidos aún por los gigantes, que pese a ser muñecos de nieve a gran escala les seguían de cerca.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le resto importancia el vendedor, dirigiendo a los lobos entre los árboles, intentando despistar a sus perseguidores—. Se me habrá descosido una tira de piel de la ropa... ¡Oh, mierda! —gritó, frenando el trineo en seco a escasa distancia de un precipicio.

—¿Y ahora qu-?

—¡Baja! —ordenó Kôga, cogiendo una cuerda y un pico de la parte de atrás de su vehículo—. ¡Ginta, Hakkaku, distraer a los gigantes y reuniros con nosotros abajo! —los lobos asintieron y corrieron de vuelta por donde habían venido—. ¡Vamos, InuYasha! —apresuró, atando la cuerda con varias vueltas a uno de los gruesos árboles cercanos al precipicio y luego atándola alrededor de su cintura y la del príncipe—. Escúchame, ahora vamos a descender poco a poco, ¿vale? Yo iré primero y luego tú me sigues.

Antes de poder siquiera asentir a lo que le estaba diciendo Kôga, uno de los gigantes irrumpió en el acantilado, dando manotazos de un lado a otro, uno de los cuales golpeó el trineo y lo convirtió en astillas.

—¡Joder! —ladró Kôga con furia y se acercó a InuYasha, pasando un brazo por su cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo—. ¿Preparado?

—¿Preparado para qu-? ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!—no pudo más que gritar cuando el moreno los lanzó al vació, justo a tiempo de evitar otro manotazo del gigante. Cayeron durante escasos segundos, en los que el príncipe vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, y luego quedaron suspendidos en medio del desnivel, manteniéndose vivos gracias a la cuerda—. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios... —gimió InuYasha.

—Es más fácil si no miras abajo —le sugirió Kôga—. Tranquilo, ¿vale? No es la primera vez que hago esto.

—E-esta bien...

Descendieron poco a poco, InuYasha siempre detrás de su compañero, que bajaba primero, indicándole que salientes debía pisar y cuales se desmoronarían apenas los rozara. Para cuando consiguieron llegar a tierra firme había oscurecido por completo. Los dos lobos blancos estaban esperándoles abajo. Parecían preocupados por ellos.

—Me alegro de ver que estáis bien —les dijo Kôga nada más verlos, acercándose para acariciarles la cabeza. Uno de ellos, ¿Hakkaku? Se separó y se acercó a InuYasha, que alargó la mano para rascarle detrás de la oreja, pero no llegó a hacerlo pues cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el moreno preocupado, acercándose para ayudarlo, pero sin conseguirlo, pues el príncipe no aceptó su ayuda—. Es normal marearse después del descenso, tomátelo con calma, ¿vale?

Pero el otro no parecía escucharlo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiso venir conmigo —dijo InuYasha, como para si mismo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado—. Demonios, ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Él dijo que en unos días todo volvería a la normalidad, pero, ¿y si no vuelve? Y encima que me has ayudado tanto van esos gigantes de hielo y te destrozan el trineo, y...

—Eh, no te preocupes por mi trineo, preocúpate por... —iba a decir "por volver a casa" y unas cuantas cosas más, pero se quedo mudo al ver como una parte del cabello negro trenzado de InuYasha se volvía completamente blanco, sumándose al mechón que ya tenía antes— ...preocúpate por tu pelo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Se está volviendo blanco!

El príncipe se cogió la trenza para verla y, horrorizado, comprobó que su amigo tenía razón.

—¿Te golpeó? —preguntó Kôga, poniéndole una mano sobre cada hombro y sacudiéndolo ligeramente para sacarlo del shock que le había producido ver su pelo blanquecino—. ¡Responde! ¡¿Te golpeó con su magia?!

—Sí —le dijo, asombrado y asustado a partes iguales—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kôga negó con la cabeza y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Andando! Tenemos que llegar a la guarida cuanto antes.

—¿La guarida? —preguntó confuso—. ¿Qué guarida? ¿Y para qué vamos a ir?

—Para ver a mi familia —le informó, encabezando la marcha seguido de uno de sus lobos, mientras que el otro se colocaba a la altura de InuYasha y lo empujaba para que comenzara a andar y se apoyase en él si lo necesitaba.

**X. Pack of wolves.**

La cueva se encontraba oculta en la ladera de una montaña. La entrada era amplia, pero se confundía fácilmente con el paisaje y solo llegabas a percatarte de ella cuando la tenías enfrente. Kôga se detuvo antes de entrar y miró al curioso príncipe, aparentemente incomodo.

—Verás, InuYasha, mi familia no es muy común que digamos —dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. De hecho, puede que al principio te asustes un poco, pero te aseguro que estás a salvo, ¿vale? Solo quédate cerca de mí y te prometo que no te pasará nada.

—Kôga, es tu familia, ¿por qué debería asustarme?

—Tú solo recuerda lo que te he dicho y no te separes de mí, ¿entendido?

—Está bien —accedió el chico, deseando desentrañar el misterio que las palabras del vendedor habían creado en su mente.

—Una vez entremos, nos nos perdáis de vista —les pidió a sus peludos socios.

Hakkaku asintió en respuesta y entró a la cueva, seguido por Ginta.

—No son muy obedientes, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas —dijo Kôga, sonriendo y entrando a la cueva.

Curioso, el príncipe lo siguió. La cueva era de techo increíblemente amplio y alto, sin filos puntiagudos, una superficie rocosa limpia y pulida. Había agujeros en las paredes, a diferentes alturas, que le recordaban a madrigueras y cuyo suelo estaba recubierto de pieles de animales.

Pero lo más curioso eran las personas que habitaban el lugar. Todos tenían el mismo aspecto salvaje de Kôga, las mismas pupilas rasgadas e iban vestidos con pieles. No eran los únicos seres vivos del lugar, ya que, tumbados por aquí y por allá se podía ver al menos a veinte lobos, blancos y marrones, descansando o comiendo de grandes trozos de carne.

—Vaya —murmuró asombrado y, como le había advertido su amigo, un poco asustado. Tanto humanos como animales se quedaban mirándolo cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, siempre al lado de Kôga, que se mantenía a muy pocos centímetros de él y tenía una expresión muy seria y algo feroz —. ¿Aquí vives? —preguntó susurrando.

—Normalmente estoy fuera —le respondió de la misma manera el moreno—. Cosa que no les gusta.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que en mi familia no es muy habitual relacionarse con otra gente.

—¿Por eso todos me miran como si quisieran arrancarme la cabeza?

—No exageres —le pidió, pero pareció tensarse aún más ante sus palabras—. Ya hemos llegado.

Se hallaban al final de la caverna, frente a una especie de cortina de piel. Kôga le hizo un gesto para que pasara primero y lo hizo algo dudoso. Dentro había una pequeña fogata en un agujero del suelo que iluminaba la estancia, viejas mesas de madera atestadas de pieles y todo tipo de toscos utensilios.

En el centro de la sala había un hombre sentado, de incontables años y cabellos largos y grises, que parecía mirar en su dirección aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Venerable Anciano? —llamó Kôga, entrando tras él y inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Cuando tiempo sin verte, nieto —dijo, e InuYasha no pudo dejar de notar que su voz sonaba cansada pero clara—. Imagino que no es una visita de cortesía, ya que vienes acompañado.

—Él es...

—Se quién es, hijo —le cortó el anciano—. Acércate, príncipe InuYasha— pidió.

Un poco asustado, el joven obedeció, aproximándose a él y sentándose de rodillas. Entonces el anciano abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando dos ojos completamente blancos.¿Era ciego? ¿Entonces como había sabido quien era él?

Sintió como el hombre colocaba una de sus manos arrugadas y de uñas largas justo sobre su corazón. De no haberse quedado paralizado de la impresión habría salido corriendo.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. No es bueno, no.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —quiso saber Kôga.

—Es su corazón —apartó la mano de su pecho—. Se está congelando.

—¿Congelando? —preguntó InuYasha.

—Sí. Hay hielo en tu interior, colocado ahí por el príncipe Sesshômaru.

—Rey —corrigió el chico automáticamente.

—¿Rey? —preguntó el anciano—. ¿Acaso han muerto InuTashio e Irasue?

—Murieron hace tres años, en una tormenta en el mar —dijo, obligándose a pronunciar cada palabra sin sentir dolor. Ellos habían sido los únicos padres que había conocido.

—Lo lamento. Debes de haberte sentido muy solo —el anciano esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno, aún me quedaba Sesshômaru, aunque él... Él ha pasado los últimos diez años encerrado en su habitación.

—Por supuesto. Yo mismo se lo recomendé.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, sorprendido—. ¿Usted?

—Ah, es cierto, tú no estabas consciente en aquella ocasión —murmuró el anciano como para si mismo, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocasión? —quiso saber, inquieto—. Explíquese, por favor.

—Es una historia muy larga, príncipe —InuYasha lo miró con decisión—. Está bien —aceptó, como si supiera que el joven no se marcharía de allí sin saberlo—. Todo comenzó hace ahora unos cuarenta años. Nuestra manada vagaba por las montañas, hambrienta y desprotegida. Huíamos del Imperio Carmesí, en donde la caza de lobos es el deporte favorito de la mayoría de nobles y casi la única manera de conseguir ropa de abrigo de los campesinos. Nos estaban masacrando como si fuéramos animales salvajes.

—Espere, espere un momento —pidió InuYasha, completamente perdido—. ¿Por qué habla de su familia así? He visto lobos en la cueva, pero también hay personas.

—¿Kôga? —dijo simplemente el anciano.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo... Esta bien —dijo este, como aceptando algo y miró al príncipe—. No te asustes, ¿vale? No voy a hacerte ningún daño.

—¿Cómo podrías tú..? ¡Uah! —exclamó, viendo como en un fugaz segundo su amigo se había como distorsionado y al instante siguiente había un enorme lobo marrón dos veces más grande de lo normal en donde antes había estado el vendedor de hielo. Retrocedió un poco, asustando, pero el animal no se movió ni un centímetro y se limitó a mirarlo con sus extraños ojos azules—. ¿Kôga? —preguntó, asombrado, extendiendo una mano hacia el lobo, que se acercó para que pudiera tocarlo—. Eres... ¿Eres un lobo?

—Todos somos lobos, joven príncipe—le dijo el anciano, sonriendo—. De una raza muy antigua. Hace siglos había diferentes mandas de nuestra raza, pero ahora solo queda esta —comentó apenado—. Llegamos a las montañas de vuestro reino al borde de la extinción y, el Rey InuTashio, alertado por el Imperio Carmesí, organizó una partida para darnos caza. Intentando salvar lo poco que quedaba de nosotros, rompí nuestra ley más antigua: jamás adoptar forma humana delante de una persona y hablé con él —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Vuestro padre adoptivo era un hombre de honor y un gran Rey. Llegamos a un acuerdo. Juramos no atacar jamás a un ser humano y mantener las montañas libres de otros peligros, a cambio de que él derogara la ley de caza de lobos en Arendelle.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea —admitió el príncipe, acariciando maravillado el pelaje increíblemente suave del lobo marrón ante él, que se acercó y se tumbó a su lado como si tal cosa.

—El juramento nos vincula únicamente con el Rey. Y Sesshômaru lo conocía y debería haber acudido apenas fuera coronado a renovarlo.

—Pasaron muchas cosas y ahora él vive en la Montaña Norte —le explicó InuYasha—. No quiere regresar a Arendelle. Cuando intenté convencerlo de que volviera conmigo, me golpeó con su magia y mi pelo empezó a volverse blanco.

—Porque te alcanzó el corazón, príncipe.

—¿Y no puedes curarlo? —preguntó Kôga, después de regresar a su forma humana en apenas un parpadeo y haciendo que InuYasha saltara del susto—. La otra vez lo hiciste.

—¿Qué otra vez? ¿Esto ha pasado antes? —preguntó el príncipe, confuso y con el corazón acelerado aún por la impresión, antes de mirar al vendedor de mala manera—. ¡¿Y tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?!

—No podía traicionar a mi manada —dijo el moreno, como disculpándose.

—No te enfades con mi nieto, estás son las leyes por las que nos regimos y las que nos han ayudado a sobrevivir, joven príncipe —el anciano lo miró con tranquilidad, ignorando su evidente enfado—. Hace diez años, en una noche veraniega pero tormentosa, los reyes y el príncipe Sesshômaru acudieron a mí en busca de ayuda, ya que accidentalmente él te había alcanzado con sus poderes en la cabeza. Para evitar que te congelaras como ahora, modifiqué todos los recuerdos sobre la magia de Sesshômaru que tenías.

—P-pero yo soñé... Soñé con el accidente —murmuró entre dientes—. Soñé que él intentaba protegerme y me golpeaba con su magia.

—Ah, si, ese recuerdo. Eras tan pequeño y pasaste tanto miedo que tú mismo lo enterraste en lo más profundo de tu mente. Yo no pude alcanzarlo, pero tú tampoco podías, así que no fue necesario cambiarlo.

—Entonces solo tienes que modificar sus recuerdos otra vez, ¿no? —dijo Kôga, mirándolo intensamente—. Y se pondrá bien.

—Ojala fuera tan sencillo, hijo —se lamentó el anciano—. Pero me temo que no es tan fácil está vez. La cabeza es fácil de arreglar, pero el corazón... El corazón tiene su propia magia. Solo un acto de amor verdadero puede descongelarlo.

—Un acto de amor verdadero... —repitió InuYasha—. No lo entiendo. ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Quiere decir que alguien que te ame debe hacer algo que lo demuestre para salvarte.

—P-pero yo... No sé quién podría hacer algo así —murmuró, agachando la cabeza y clavando sus negros ojos en el suelo—. He estado solo casi toda mi vida, encerrado en el palacio. Aunque quizás algunos me quieran, no creo que haya nadie que me ame.

El príncipe convirtió su manos en puños, intentando controlar la pena que le causaba lo que acababa de decir. De pronto, sintió un frío intenso recorrerlo y tembló.

—¡InuYasha! —exclamó Kôga, tomándolo entre sus brazos y viendo horrorizado como todo su cabello excepto un mechón se tornaba blanco—. Te llevaré con Naraku, ¿vale?

—¿Naraku? Pero él...

—Él dijo que le gustabas. Quizás sea suficiente con eso —el príncipe murmuró una negativa en voz baja y el lobo lo miró furioso—. ¡¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?!

—No —susurró.

—Entonces, ¡andando! —dijo alzándose con él en brazos y saliendo de la estancia de la cueva sin despedirse de su abuelo siquiera, que se quedó mirando la entrada a sus habitaciones y luego suspiró.

—¿Por que no has salido a saludarlo, Ayame? —preguntó suavemente, con la mirada aún fija en la entrada.

Escuchó un gruñido y una figura se alzó del fondo de la cueva, dejando caer las pieles que la habían estado cubriendo hasta el momento. Era una joven loba de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, vestida con pieles blancas.

—Por que no venía a verme a mí —dijo la chica, ligeramente enfadada—. Ese cabeza hueca... No sé que pretende. Primero se marcha a trabajar entre los humanos y ahora viene con uno suplicando por ayuda —chasqueó la lengua, despectiva—. ¿De verdad quieres que el próximo líder de la manada sea ese idiota?

—No hables así de tu hermano.

—Cuando se comporte como tal hablaré con más respeto de él. Hasta entonces, que se joda.

—Jóvenes —suspiró el anciano, sonriendo levemente y luego su expresión se ensombreció—. Necesito que hagas algo, hija mía.

**XI. Bad news**

Ayame admiró la enorme estructura de hielo que se alzaba ante ella, pero no dejó de correr ni por un segundo. Era de las lobas blancas más veloces de la manada y llegar allí no le había costado demasiado tiempo.

Entró al palacio en su forma animal, saltando con agilidad las escaleras de tres en tres y sin que sus patas resbalaran ni una sola vez. Llegó a la planta superior en un santiamén y, únicamente al ver al joven Rey mirando desde el balcón las montañas, se transformó en mujer.

—El Rey Sesshômaru, imagino —dijo, llamando su atención y provocando que entrara en la habitación y posara sus fríos ojos dorados sobre ellas.

—¿Una loba? —preguntó, sin inmutarse apenas—. ¿Te ha enviado vuestro líder? Si es por el juramento, he renunciado a ser Rey de Arendelle. Tendrá que esperar a que se decida quién debe sentarse en el trono.

—No he venido aquí por eso —dijo, un poco fastidiada por la indiferencia y frialdad con la que hablaba—. Se trata del príncipe InuYasha.

—Habla —exigió.

Ayame sonrió de forma muy lobuna, mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes adornados con dos colmillos. Parecía que ese tema si le interesaba a su aparentemente frío soberano.

—La última vez que hablaste con él, lo alcanzaste con tu poder, ¿sabes?

Sesshômaru parpadeó ligeramente confuso e hizo memoria. Estaba seguro de que no le había siquiera rozado. Entonces recordó la ráfaga de aire que había acompañado a su grito y abrió un poco de más los ojos a causa de la impresión.

—¿Le di? Pensé que solo era aire...

—Pues pensaste mal. Le diste. Y le diste en el pecho. Su corazón se está congelando y no, antes de que preguntes, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por él, ya fue a hablar con el Venerable Anciano de nuestra manada y este le dijo que solo un acto de amor verdadero podía descongelar su corazón.

La loba pudo ver como la información iba calando poco a poco en el hombre, convirtiendo su expresión de hastío en una de autentica preocupación.

—¿Y si no se descongela...? —preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta desde hacía diez años.

—Morirá.

Ayame observó un poco divertida como involuntariamente Sesshômaru se mordía los labios. A diferencia de su hermano Kôga, a ella le traían sin cuidado los humanos. Cuantos menos hubiera, mejor. Pero las ordenes de su abuelo eran incuestionables e indiscutibles. Debía informar a Sesshômaru de los sucedido con InuYasha y ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible.

La cuestión era, ¿por que su abuelo creía que el Rey podía hacer algo respecto al príncipe?

—¿Qué tipo de lobo eres? —le preguntó después de unos minutos de meditar—. ¿Común o real?

—Real —respondió, sorprendida de que ese orgulloso humano supiera de las diferencias entre los tipos de lobo de su raza.

—Entonces, eres más grande y más fuerte que cualquier otra criatura de tu especie.

—Sí —confirmó, aunque el Rey lo había afirmado, no preguntado.

—Bien —dijo, mirándola detenidamente—. Necesito que hagas algo.

_Continuará..._


End file.
